The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
A vehicle seat of this type has at least one first and one second adjustment part and also a latching device via which the first adjustment part is lockable in a first adjustment region in different adjustment positions relative to the second adjustment part. The first adjustment part can be, for example, a backrest of the vehicle seat that is mounted pivotably relative to a seat part of the vehicle seat, as the second adjustment part. However, the first adjustment part may also be a foldable and/or extendable head rest of the vehicle seat, an adjustable center armrest, a seat surface or seat pan of the vehicle seat that is adjustable in its inclination and/or height and/or longitudinal position (for setting the seat depth), or a seat under frame of the vehicle seat that is adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the seat.
In particular in the case of such adjustment parts of a vehicle seat, it is known to be able to set and lock said adjustment parts in their position or location in a first adjustment region, for example according to user requirements. Furthermore, it is known to be able furthermore to adjust, in particular fold or move, such adjustment parts into a second adjustment region which lies outside the first adjustment region and, for example, defines a non-use position of the respective adjustment part.
Also in such a second adjustment region, the adjustment part is then lockable in at least one adjustment position customarily via the same latching device via which locking takes place in the first adjustment region. For example, a headrest can be settable in its height and/or inclination in a first adjustment region. By folding over the headrest, the latter is transferred into a second adjustment region by the headrest being accommodated merely in a space-saving manner on a backrest of the vehicle seat, but not being able to serve to support a head of a seat user in the event of a crash. On the contrary, by means of a folded-over headrest, the associated backrest can generally be arranged more compactly in a loading compartment position.
In the case of a first adjustment part which is defined by a backrest, the backrest is, for example, settable in its inclination relative to the seat part of the vehicle seat in various use positions in a first adjustment region. Furthermore, the backrest can be folded into a second adjustment region toward the seat part in order to transfer the back rest into a loading compartment position. The backrest is then likewise lockable in said loading compartment position.
What are referred to as passive latching devices which are frequently used in this connection automatically lock the first adjustable adjustment part in an adjustment position reached in the first adjustment region and permit an adjustment only after the latching device which is prestressed into a latching position is unlocked. In the case of a backrest which is settable and lockable in its inclination via a latching device having at least one latching fitting, the latching device locks automatically when the backrest is folded back from a loading compartment position folded forward onto the seat part. The latching device automatically changes here from a release position into a latching position in order to lock the backrest in an adjustment position in the first adjustment region when the backrest is adjusted back from a loading compartment position of the second adjustment region into a use position of the first adjustment region.
Up to now, the folded-back backrest is locked in the first possible use position. In this first use position, the backrest customarily still has a pronounced inclination forward with respect to the seat part, and a seat user generally has to actuate and unlock the latching device once again in order to be able to set an advantageous adjustment position of the backrest. This reduces the operating convenience.
DE 10 2010 045 738 A1 furthermore discloses a vehicle seat in which a first adjustment part in the form of a backrest is mounted pivotably with respect to a seat part of the vehicle seat, as the second adjustment part. The vehicle seat here has a memory device in order, when the backrest is folded back from a second adjustment region defining an easy-entry position into a use position of a first adjustment region, to ensure that the backrest is automatically locked again in an adjustment position which the backrest has taken up before being folded forward into the easy-entry position. However, the adjustment position taken up upon the folding-back action therefore depends on the seat position of a previous seat user and therefore has to be regularly changed before another seat user can sit comfortably and securely supported again on the vehicle seat.